An inbuilding system is a telecommunications solution commonly used to extend and distribute a cellular signal of a mobile network operator within a building. More particularly, an inbuilding system enables mobile devices or other user equipment to connect to a macro network that may be otherwise inaccessible within large buildings, high-rise buildings, and/or the like. In general, an inbuilding system connects to a macro network via a signal source operated by a network service provider, and transmits cellular signals between the signal source and user equipment located within the building via an arrangement of cables, optical fibers, and/or inbuilding antennas located throughout the building.